Interesting Pokemon
Story We come up to Jack and MImi walking along Route 52 in the Yuion Region, headed toward the Pokemon Gym in Sunelle City. As they're walking they see a Pokemon, with a gray rock like-figure and is embedded with many blue crystals, is digging for something in a grassy area with lots of shining flowers Jack: Who is that Pokemon? Jack pulls out his Pokedex, the Pokedex's name is Dextina, and points it at the Pokemon Dextina: Carbink, the Jewel Pokemon. Born from the temperatures and pressures deep underground, it fires beams from the stone in its head. It has slept underground for hundreds of millions of years since its birth. It's occasionally found during the excavation of caves. Although this Pokémon is not especially rare, its glittering, jewel-draped body draws attention from people. To keep the jewels on their bodies free of tarnish, packs of Carbink use their soft manes to polish one another’s jewels. Some say that deep beneath the surface of the world, a pack of Carbink live with their queen in a kingdom of jewels. Jack: Thanks, Dextina! Jack puts Dextina away until she is needed again Carbink: Bink! Car. It looks like Carbink found some thing shiny, round and light blue, it looks a lot like a Mega Stone, but Carbink can't Mega Evolve Jack: Is that a Mega Stone? Since when can Carbink Mega Evolve? Mimi: It can't Ditto comes out of its Pokeball Ditto: Tto! Mimi: Come on out, Meowth! Meowth comes out of its Pokeball, ready to fight Meowth: I'm ready, but do you have any food? Mimi: Yeah! Mimi pulls out an apple from her bag and gives it to Meowth Mimi: Here! Meowth takes the apple and starts eating it Meowth: Thanks! After 5 minutes Meowth is ready to fight Mimi: Meowth, i want you to talk to Carbink and see whats going on, please? Meowth: Wait, that's it? OK. Meowth walks over to Carbink and sees exactly what its doing, Carbink is startled by Meowth Meowth: Hey! Carbink, what are you doing and what is that? Carbink doesn't look up Carbink: Bink, Carbink, Bink, Car, Car, Bink, Carbink! Meowth: So that's Carbinkite and now your looking for a Keystone? Hey do u have a Trainer? Carbink stops digging and begins to cry Carbink: Car, Car, Bink, Carbink, Bink, Car!! Meowth: Oh I see your Trainer abandoned you and now your looking for something to make you stronger so she'll take you back! Hey is that Mega Stone new because i'm pretty sure no one know's it exists? Carbink: Bink! Meowth: Hmm. Cool! I wonder if there's Alolan Meowthnite out there somewhere? Carbink starts digging again Carbink: Bink! Car, Car, Bink, Bink, Bink, Carbink! Meowth: I just have to look in the place I love to go to? Wow that's easy! Well have fun Carbink I hope you find your Trainer! Carbink: BINK! Just like that Meowth walks back to Mimi and tells her everything Carbink told him Mimi: So it was a Mega Stone! Jack: I wonder if Ditto can Mega Evolve? Meowth: I'm pretty sure every Pokemon can, people just don't know it yet! They continue on Route 52 to the Sunelle City Gym, but on their way there they over hear a Trainer passing by them talking about how she abandoned a weak Carbink Carbink's Trainer: ''That Carbink was weak, I only want and only need strong Pokemon to get in the Pokemon League and become the next Champion! ''Carbink's Trainers Friend: Yeah that's right Kay! Jack stops and turns around as he hears this, he runs in front of the girl, he looks real angry Jack: Hey! Kay is startled by his apperance in front of her Kay: Wadda want? Jack: Did you say you abandoned a Carbink!? Kay: Yea so what it was weak, so i took it to a grassy area and told it to dig until I come back. Ha! What a dumb Pokemon Jack: That Carbink is sitting there working hard trying to find you a Keystone after you abandoned it, it wants you back and now your going to just walk away!? That's not right! At least give Carbink in to the Pokemon Center if you don't want it, don't abandoned it! No Pokemon is weak, they just express there powers in different ways Kay: Eh! I still wouldn't want it, it's probably as weak as it was when I abandoned it With that Kay walks away with her friend by her side laughing, Jack is about to go after her but Ditto, Mimi and Meowth stopped him Mimi: She's not worth it, there's really nothing you can do Meowth: That's right, we can't change her mind Jack: Grrr!! They continue walking toward the Gym, in the distance they hear a Pokemon cry Meowth: Oh, no! That was Carbink! Jack: I'm going to help it! They turn around to go and see what was wrong with Carbink, it is laying on the ground in front of it's former Trainer, Kay. Kay is trying to force Carbink to Mega Evolve when it didn't work because they're bond wasn't strong enough anymore Jack: Hey stop it! Kay: It's supposed to work! Carbink is stopping it from working, stupid Pokemon, ugg I hate ---! Jack stops Kay form kicking Carbink Jack: It's not Carbink's fault that it won't work, for Mega Evolution to work the Pokemon and the Trainer needs a strong bond between the two of them! I doubt you guys ever had that, even more so now! Kay: You little brat! Go, Bellsprout! Kay throws a Pokeball in the air and Bellsprout comes out in a red light.The look on Bellsprout's face tells that it is ready to fight Bellsprout: Bell! Jack: Ditto, Transform! Ditto is surrounded by a blue light for a second, then transforms into Bellsprout Bellsprout/Ditto: Bellsprout! Kay: Bellsprout, use Vine Whip! Bellsprout has vines coming out of its hands whipping at Bellsprout/Ditto but it dodges them Jack: Now, Ditto, use Stun Spore! A glittery wave a gas comes out of Bellsprout/Ditto's mouth pointing at Bellsprout. Bellsprout is Stunned it can't move anymore Jack: Do you really want me to finish this Kay? Kay: Ugg!! Kay takes out Bellsprouts Pokeball and recalls it back Jack: Now you will leave Carbink alone, let's see who it wants to travel with Carbink looks around at both Kay and Jack, it wants to pick Jack to travel with because Kay only wanted it because Carbink got stronger. Carbink hops over to Jack Kay: Ugg! Fine if you want to go with him then go! Kay walks away, with her friend by her side, looking angry & annoyed Jack: Carbink you really want to come with me? Carbink: Bink! Jack takes a Pokeball from his bag and points it at Carbink, then Carbink jumps up and presses the button with it's head, sucking it inside the Pokeball Jack: I caught Carbink! Narrator: As they all celebrate Jack's new catch, they continue on their way the the Sunelle City Gym, they are not aware that someone is watching them, will they find out? That will be answered as the Quest Continues..... Characters Jack Davis Mimi Stormi Kay Kay's Friend Pokemon Jack * Ditto Mimi * Alolan Meowth Kay * Bellsprout * Carbink (Abandoned it, then came back for it, then left her for Jack) Previous Episode Episode #1: Becoming a Trainer Next Episode Episode #3: A Shocking Surprise! Episode #4: Episode #5: Episode #6: Episode #7: Episode #8: Episode #9: Episode #10: Episode #11: Episode #12: Episode #13: Episode #14: Episode #15: Episode #16: Episode #17: Episode #18: Episode #19: Episode #20: Episode #21: Episode #22: Episode #23: Episode #24: Category:Pokemon Episodes Category:Pokemon Emerald Series